When wounds are meant to be licked
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: Aftermath of "You are everything to me": She wakes up with wounds that grow deeper and deeper with betrayal and loss.


**I do not own Bakugan. =D**

**Also this is an aftermath fic for You mean everything to me.**

**I actually kinda struggled with this one, because I wanted you guys to know what would happen after the accident without giving too much away. Thus it is short... XD**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>I watched as she woke up, inciting relief from her friends.<p>

Maybe 'friends' is too strong a term. I didn't think they're willing to tell her anything about what really happened. They had been her friends, back then when I had taken over her body. When she'd become happy, they refused to accept what darkness she eased out in her heart.

They're the reason why she's lying on this bed in the first place.

They inquired if she's alright, but she didn't reply. I could feel the weariness in her body and the distrust in her heart. No one else knew her but me.

She was weeping. Within the confines on her mind, she was weeping.

She knew that they were only after her own safety, she knew that they meant no harm; she knew that they were just afraid of losing her again. But that didn't ease the blow.

I told her to stay back. I told her to stay hidden inside the confines of her mind, just as I did when I possessed her mind freely and at will.

She didn't relent. She hid away. She would come back when she was ready, but for now, the loss would be too painful for only her to bear.

I could see the tears in their eyes as she failed to respond to their inquiries. Runo, the blue haired girl, was about ready to cry, but for some reason, was holding back. Did she feel the guilt?

I saw the amber-eyed male, Shun. He was the one who loved Alice from afar. Unfortunately for him, Keith won her over. I had never thought that he resented that, but I found out eventually. I turned to Alice, curled in a corner and crying. She'd know the truth one day.

"Alice," he called out. "Are you okay?"

Like the others, Alice didn't reply. One of them went out, Daniel Kuso is his name, and he called a doctor. The others left and only Shun remained. I watched him and Alice, as curled up as she was, I could see that she was willing to listen to him.

"Alice," he started. "It's me Shun. Keith is dead and though I don't want to be the one telling you this, I figured I'm the better person to tell you."

I watched, amused. Alice was listening; I could tell.

"I know that you may not remember anything that I say when you wake up, and that's more reason for me to tell you." He continued. "That vehicle that you and Keith were on had faulty breaks. Both of you got into an accident and he died instantly."

She sobbed louder then. I wasn't in any place to lecture or comfort her.

"We…" he stopped; chose his words carefully. "What we did wasn't the best of things. But we were only after your safety. Neither Runo nor Julie nor I wanted this to happen. All we wanted was to have you back." In a lower tone, he added, "We thought that Keith would be bad for you."

He clenched his fist. Was he feeling guilt? It was amusing to see how he struggled with himself like this. He wasn't like this a few moments ago when he burned that letter that Keith had for Alice.

He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I won't let him hang over you like a shadow anymore. From now on, I'll be the one that you'll always have by you." He drew back as the sound of footsteps grew louder.

I glanced at her from my shoulder; she remained motionless. Normally, I wouldn't care what she thought or what she wanted, but this was a special case. "Do you want me to take over?" I asked her.

Without raising her head to see me, she shook her head. "No. Let him talk for a while. I'll take in everything…"

She was a strong person; I admire that about her. I turned back to the male before me. He looked quite determined and a small glimmer of guilt was present in his eyes. While I was not an expert on emotions, I was able to know a lot by mere observation.

"I…" he cut himself short as the sound of footsteps grew louder. "I'm sorry Alice."

Her breaths grew a bit erratic and stilled.

"I don't want you to think about him anymore," he said firmly. This person, Kazami Shun, is a stubborn person, I decided. "That's why I burned that letter that he left for you. He will still stay with you if you read it. And I won't let that happen."

"That's not for you to decide," I said out loud. I wouldn't normally interfere with anything that concerns my vessel, but this behavior is just irksome. I knew he heard my voice because his eyes widened and they mirrored fear, something that I saw often when I was free to roam about.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything more, the door opened and the doctor replaced him in my line of sight. If he was going to say anything else, I doubt he'd have the time to say it anymore. Alice was silent.

"Alice," I called out to her, making sure that she didn't miss anything that Shun had said. "You heard him didn't you?"

She raised her head. "Yes," she replied. "Will you let me hide here for a while? I need to nurse the wounds Keith left on me."

"And then what?" I asked her. I needed to know, otherwise I wouldn't help her.

"And then I'll take over and… And do whatever I need to do…" she continued and then buried her face in her arms again.

I nodded and turned back to the world that slowly turned black. The last thing I saw was Shun's face, peering into her eyes as if he could see me.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't thought of what might happen beyond this point so the readers are free to think as they please.<strong>

**Please do not hesitate to click the REVEIW button and feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated... =D**

**See you in between pages again!**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
